


His Future Is Her Past

by Greens



Category: Outlander (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greens/pseuds/Greens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Fraser travels to the future and sets eyes on his love in a time before she knew him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Future Is Her Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveronthetree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveronthetree/gifts).



> For silveronthetree. Happy Yuletide. I hope you enjoy this:)

It was pouring raining.

 

That alone wasn't peculiar. He was familiar with the rain, more than familiar as a matter of fact. It was cold and it soaked him down to the bone, sending chills through every single part of his body. Jamie had no desire to find shelter from the downpour however. He had one specific mission in mind. He had left his home through the stones all those hundreds of years in the past with a particular plan on his mind.

 

He wanted to find her, needed to find her: his Claire, his love. He just wanted to look upon her, watch her from a distance. This wasn't his time. He didn't belong there and Jamie had to continue to remind himself that Claire, although currently living in a time in his future, still existed in the past, their past. She did not know him and right now, she couldn't. Having Claire see him now could alter everything. It could change his past, her future. If she saw him now, he may never see her again. Jamie didn't think he could live with that. In fact, he knew he couldn't live in a world where his Claire didn't exist.

 

The light seemed to be beckoning him. The rain sparkled as it reflected the beams and Jamie sloshed through the puddles to settle himself below the lamp post. The droplets were larger now and it seemed to be raining heavier as he tilted his head back and looked up through the window. The street was empty on account of the weather so he found himself alone and unquestioned.

 

It wasn't long before a light illuminated the window out before him. Jamie tilted his head back and watched as the slender figure appeared. He leaned against the post and smiled, his heart beat speeding with the pleasure of gazing upon her presence. Her hair was loose and it fell across her shoulders. She looked how he remembered her the day they first met. She had the look of a woman who didn't need anyone to look after her. She was ready to take on the world and come out on top. Jamie smiled again. Claire had no idea what was lying ahead of her. She didn't know that this was most likely one of her final days here in this time, her time. She had no idea that in some sort time, her journeys would lead her to the stones and back hundreds of years.

 

She was barely days away from meeting him for the first time and Jamie shook his head, remembering that day fondly. He had loved the lass the moment he first saw her and, he didn't think it was possible but, he loved her even more now. She was still the most bonny lass he had ever set eyes on, even in the days before he truly knew her.

 

Time travel was funny that way. He knew Claire so well. He knew everything about her. He knew what made her laugh and what made her cry (although the latter was a very rare occurrence). He knew what she looked like just out of bed in the morning and just before bed at night. He had memorized every contour of her body and he knew what to do to her to make her squirm. He had seen her as she was now, in the window above him and he had seen her body grow, belly swelling as she carried his child. That child wasn't even a distant thought in Claire's mind at this point in time. It wouldn't be for a long, long time.

 

All of that was in the past for Jamie though. Every bit of that had already occurred so long ago for him, so far in the past. His past, her future. He was a different man back then, before he knew Claire Beauchamp. She had changed him. That beautiful, vibrant, opinionated woman had changed him, would change him, in her future.

 

And she would change as well. She would come to learn how to exist in a time unfamiliar to the one she lived in now. She would learn to use her studies and the knowledge she had gained from her Uncle Lamb as a young girl to create a life for herself in the Highlands of Scotland. She would become the Lady of Lallybroch, an even stronger woman than she already was, by his side. But all of this was still yet to come for his Claire and as much as he knew she would fight it at first, he also knew that their love would grow into something beautiful.

 

With the rain still pouring down, Jamie adjusted his tam, smiling softly at all the memories of their time together. She had so much to look forward to, both good and bad. So many adventures lie ahead of her, ahead of them. Even Jamie had a future to look forward to. He knew that in his heart. He had a long and beautiful future ahead of him. He wasn't sure what exactly it held yet, but he was looking forward to finding out. He was eager to live whatever was coming with Claire by his side.

 

“Excuse me, can I help you with something?”

 

The voice was terrifyingly familiar and for a moment, Jamie couldn't move. He felt the man grow closer and it sent a chill down his spine. He knew that it was not the terror that he remembered, the man who had brutalized him, but this man was too much of a memory. He waited until the man was merely feet from him, close enough to feel his breath, before turning away. He did not allow the man to see his face. He couldn't, couldn't chance that this encounter would change his life with Claire in any way.

 

He stepped away casually, seemingly disappearing into the darkness of the storm. He wouldn't seem to be a simple apparition, a ghost from the past.

 

Little did they know, that was only partially true.


End file.
